Speak Out!
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Gaara adalah seorang cowok cool yang pendiam dan jarang mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya,namun di balik sikap diamnya siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan? One more fic for GIST event, mind to RnR?


Hai hai….

Ini fic GIST kedua yang saya buat, berhubung sedang senggang & otak lagi jalan akhirnya saya berniat ngetik juga setelah sebulan vakum dari kegiatan yang namanya ngetik.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengamatan saya pada setiap karakter cowok cool yang pendiam di setiap animanga. Apa yang saya dapat dari sana?

Yah silahkan baca fic ini kalau penasaran dengan kesimpulan gaje apa yang seorang Ruru ini dapatkan khufufu…

So, enjoy this fic! ^^

**Summary: Gaara adalah seorang cowok cool yang pendiam dan jarang mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa berpacaran dengan Ino Yamanaka, sang gadis periang dan cerewet yang saat ini merupakan seorang model yang sedang tenar. Namun di balik sikap diamnya siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua chara di dalamnya bukan punya saya, kalo itu semua punya saya pastinya saya udah beken sekarang fyuuuh….=3= **

**=Speak Out!=**

**Main theme *Spring**

**Sub theme *Matsuri (festival)**

"Gaara-kuuuuun…lihat ada festival kembang api di Kuil Mikage!" Ino berlari ke arah Gaara yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menikmati teh, gadis itu langsung menunjukkan poster iklan yang dia bawa ke depan wajah Gaara namun Gaara langsung menyingkirkan poster besar itu yang hampir saja menghantam wajah tampannya karena kekasihnya yang overaktiv itu menyodorkan poster besar di tangannya dengan kelewat semangat.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara dengan cueknya sambil menyeruput teh yang sempat terabaikan karena kedatangan Ino, dan senyum Ino pun lenyap hanya karena respon minim dari pemuda di depannya.

"Ayolah Gaara-kuuun kau tidak mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan kan?" kini gadis itu mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara yang bebas, membuat kedua mata jade pemuda itu bergulir ke bawah untuk melihat ekpresi gadis pirang itu.

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam diri Gaara dia merasa senang saat melihat tatapan merajuk dari kekasihnya itu, bahkan innernya sudah memohon-mohon pada tubuh nyatanya untuk segera meraup gadis itu dalam dekapan atau ciuman penuh hasrat, tapi bukan Gaara sekali jika dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu kan? Dan pada kenyataannya saat ini Gaara hanya bersikap sedingin biasanya dan memberikan respon minim pada permintaan gadis yang masih mendekap lengannya itu.

Pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir teh yang dia bawa ke atas meja terdekat dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ino yang masih merajuk.

"Memangnya kapan acaranya digelar?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seolah tak tertarik dengan apapun acara yang dipromosikan kekasihnya itu.

"Seminggu lagi!" kata Ino yang kembali memasang senyum lebarnya sambil menunjuk tanggal yang tertera di poster yang dia bawa.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal modeling?" tanya Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandanganya ke luar jendela, menatap serpihan bunga sakura yang berguguran melewati jendela kaca di depannya.

"Um…sepertinya tidak ada, jadi kita bisa pergi kan?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar, Gaara kembali melirik ke arah Ino dan menatap lekat kedua mata aquamarine gadisnya sebelum menjawab.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Gaara yang langsung mendapatkan dekapan erat dari Ino yang kelewat senang.

"Janji ya!" Ino menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Gaara, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menatap Ino dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Yubikiri Gaara-kun!" kata Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan respon yang dia harapkan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Gaara seolah tak tertarik, namun pada kenyataannya dia tetap mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Ino.

Selama ini memang selalu Ino yang aktiv mendekati Gaara, gadis itu yang selalu mengajak kencan dan gadis itu juga selalu menjadi yang pertama kali mengirim email atau menelepon Gaara, sedangkan Gaara sendiri terlihat pasif namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia menikmati apa yang Ino lakukan padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman dan belaian lembut yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih lain? Siapa yang memulainya jika Gaara begitu pasif? Ino juga kah?

Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya tapi selama masa pacaran, mereka memang sama sekali belum melakukan ciuman atau semacamnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Ino yang seperti itu bisa tahan tidak berciuman dengan Gaara!

Jangan juga menanyakan tentang masalah hormon Gaara! Karena pamuda itu terbukti normal dan tidak melenceng, terbukti dari setiap Innernya yang selalu tergoda untuk menyentuh Ino setiap kali gadis itu didekatnya, tapi karena masalah harga diri dan imagenya yang sudah terlanjur cool itu pergerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"Oh ayolah Gaara, cobalah untuk lebih jujur dan mengutarakan apa yang kau pikirkan!" suatu hari Naruto pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Gaara, namun Gaara hanya mendengus saja mendengar ucapan temannya padahal Innernya sudah menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu tentang ucapan Naruto.

"Oi kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku jujur dengan apa yang kupikirkan padanya? Sepupumu itu mungkin sudah *piiiip* karena aku *piiiip* dan *piiiip* kalau aku tidak menahan diri!"

Jangan tanya apa isi kata-kata inner Gaara yang terkena sensor itu, karena ini fic berating T! ==a

Tiga hari sebelum hari H festival di Kuil Mikage, Ino mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan Gaara. Gadis itu membatalkan janji mereka untuk pergi ke festival karena mendadak mendapatkan job pemotretan di Paris dengan model terkenal di Negara itu.

"Gomen ne Gaara-kun, kita tidak jadi pergi ke festival, lagi pula kau juga tidak begitu tertarik kan?" kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau tahu, kali ini aku akan pemotretan dengan Hidan lho, kau tahu kan? Dia salah satu model terkenal di Paris! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang hebat Gaara-kun, tidak semua model seberuntung aku lho hahahaha…" Ino bicara dengan penuh semangat di depan Gaara yang tetap diam tak merespon setiap ucapan Ino.

"Oh ya, aku harus segera berangkat sekarang Gaara-kun jaa neeeeee!" seru Ino yang langsung pergi membawa koper besarnya ke arah mobil limousine yang menunggunya di seberang jalan, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara dan melempar cium jauh pada kekasihnya yang masih diam mematung.

Rupanya Gaara terlalu shock dengan pembatalan sepihak dari Ino yang biasanya tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan janji yang sudah mereka sepakati, makanya dari tadi dia diam tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menampik ucapan Ino padanya. Poor Gaara yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sehingga dia bisa dengan mudahnya ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya karena pekerjaan, apa lagi pekerjaan itu mengharuskan Ino untuk berpasangan dengan lelaki lain. Gaara tahu betul seperti apa orang bernama Hidan itu, dia lelaki tampan yang bertubuh atletis dan digilai banyak remaja putri di seluruh dunia, sungguh dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan orang itu.

Kalau saja dia mau menjamah dunia yang sama dengan Ino, dia pasti tidak akan merasa serendah itu jika dibandingkan orang bernama Hidan yang akan berpartner dengan Ino. Yaah meskipun tinggi badannya memang tidak setinggi Hidan sih. Salahkan Gaara yang tidak mau minum susu sehingga pertumbuhannya terganggu! (author dikubur Gaara idup-idup)

=GIST 2012=

"Sakura, ini buatanmu?" tanya Naruto saat membuka bungkusan kecil berisi cookies pemberian Sakura.

"Yah, aku membuatnya di kelas memasak tadi." Sakura tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk pertanda grogi.

"Ku makan ya!" Naruto mulai mengambil sekeping cookies dari bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto yang langsung melahap cookies buatan kekasihnya itu.

"Um…Sakura…" Naruto bergumam di sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini…" Sakura semakin mepenasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Asin sekaliiiii!" seru Naruto yang langsung buru-buru menyambar jus jeruk di sampingnya dan menegaknya hingga tandas, bungkusan berisi cookies buatan Sakura tadi pun disingkirkan jauh-jauh darinya, dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan death glare yang biasa dia tujukan pada Naruto jika pemuda itu berbuat ulah, namun hanya sebentar dia berekspresi seperti itu sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit lebih mellow karena mengingat cookies buatannya gagal membuat Naruto senang.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura setelah menandaskan jus jeruknya, dan mendapati ekspresi kecewa dari gadisnya itu.

"Um…Sakura-chan, gomen ne." Naruto terlihat menyesal telah membuat Sakura bersedih karena tindakannya.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku yang salah karena gagal membuat cookies yang enak." Sakura megambil kembali bungusan berisi cookies buatannya dan hendak membuangnya.

"J…jangan dibuang!" cegah Naruto saat Sakura akan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Naruto kembali meraih bungusan kecil di tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Aku baru ingat ada cara makan yang asyik untuk menghabiskan cookies ini." Naruto mulai mengerling jahil pada Sakura dan kemudian meletakkan sekeping cookies di antara bibirnya dan mulai mendekat ke arah Sakura.

3 centy

Kruk

2 centy

Kruk kruk

Naruto mulai merasa ada yang aneh

1 centy

Kruk kruk kruk

"NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI?" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk Gaara yang entah sejak kapan duduk di antara Naruto dan Sakura sambil mengunyah popcorn.

"Nonton drama." Kata Gaara dengan nada datarnya sambil masih mengunyah popcorn.

"Kita bukan sedang main drama!" sentak Naruto frustasi.

Sungguh baru kali ini Naruto dibuat frustasi karena ulah Gaara yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit konyol sepeninggal Ino.

Gaara menjadi sering muncul di antara sepasang kekasih yang hampir beciuman.

Dari Neji dan Hinata yang akan berciuman di bawah air mancur, dan Gaara dengan seenaknya lewat di tengah mereka dengan memisahkan kedua sejoli itu seolah sedang menyibak tirai.

Lee dan tenten yang sebenarnya sudah bersembunyi di bawah meja guru untuk melakukan sesi ciuman mereka malah terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang sengaja Gaara lempar ke bawah meja dan kemudian pergi dengan inocentnya.

Bahkan guru mereka Kakashi dan Shizune pun tak luput dari kekonyolan Gaara, di mana saat keduanya sudah sengaja nyepi di ruang kesehatan malah Gaara dengan cueknya tidur di ruang kesehatan hingga kedua guru itu akhirnya menyerah dan tidak jadi melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau kesepian tapi jangan muncul di tengah kami seenak jidat begitu dong!" kata Naruto penuh emosi sebelum merasakan aura mematikan dari Sakura.

"Tadi kamu ngomong apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada horor, dan Naruto baru sadar kalau dirinya baru saja mengatakan kata keramat bagi kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Sakura sangat sensitif mendengar kata 'Jidat' dari siapapun orangnya atau apapun bentuk kalimatnya dia akan menjadi predator ganas jika sampai mendengar kata itu.

"S…Sakura…" sebut Naruto gugup dan Sakura pun terlihat semakin horor, sedangkan Gaara langsung pergi dengan cueknya saat sepasang kekasih itu mulai melakukan KDRT sebelum menikah(?)

=GIST 2012=

Gaara menatap layar ponselnya yang sepi email dan telepon, padahal biasanya ponsel itu selalu berdering setiap menit karena email atau telepon dari Ino, rupanya Gaara benar-benar mulai merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Ino di sampingnya. Sedingin apapun dia tetap saja Gaara seorang lelaki yang membutuhkan kehagatan dari kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu setia bergelayut di lengannya.

Gaara menghela nafas berat kerena tak mendapati sebiji email pun masuk ke ponselnya setelah menunggu begitu lama.

"Kenapa tidak mengiriminya email lebih dulu jika kau sebegitu kangennya dengan miss tinkerbell-mu itu?"Gaara tersentak saat mendengar suara Kankuro di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk? Dan kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Gaara sambil melempar death glare pada kakanya itu.

"Oi aku sudah mengetuk pintu sampai tanganku keram dan aku juga sudah memanggilmu sampai suaraku serak dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku, kupikir kau bunuh diri atau apa ternyata cuma melamun sambil menatap layar ponsel yang sepi email!" sindir Kankuro sambil menarik kursi belajar Gaara dan duduk di sana menghadap ke arah Gaara.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menurunkan sedikit saja harga dirimu untuk mengirim email pada Ino? Dia pasti senang sekali jika kau melakukannya!" kata Kankuro sambil mengulum es krim loly-nya dan masih menatap Gaara yang terdiam sambil melirik ke arah ponselnya seolah sedang memikirkan baik buruknya saran Kankuro.

"Ck, tidak bisa! Harga diriku…"

"Makannya kubilang turunkan sedikut harga dirimu itu Gaara! Toh kau tidak akan merasa rugi!" Kankuro memotong ucapan Gaara yang dia tebak akan mulai melantur soal harga dirinya yang teralalu tinggi sebagai Sabaku no Gaara yang menurun dari ayahnya yang juga berharga diri tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya kau bisa kehilangan Ino lho, tak ada gadis normal yang tahan dengan lelaki pasif yang bahkan tidak pernah menciumnya selama dua tahun masa pacaran!"

JLEB!

Bagaikan ada sebilah pedang tak kasat mata yang menusuk tepat di jantung Gaara saat mendengar ucapan Kankuro. Memang benar dia tak pernah mencium Ino selama 2 tahun mereka pacaran, bukannya dia tidak mau tapi lagi-lagi karena imagenya yang cool itu membuatnya tak ingin terlihat OOC jika dia melakukan hal semacam ciuman dan sebangsanya pada seorang gadis.

"Pacarmu itu cantik dan terlebih dia seorang model dia bisa saja mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih segalanya dari pada dirimu, kau tahu banyak artis pria yang tampan dan terkenal di sekeliling Ino, mereka bisa saja merebut Ino darimu dan mengambil apa yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan dari pacarmu itu termasuk ciuman pertama dan segala hal yang menyangkut tubuh dan hatinya! Aku heran kenapa Ino bisa bertahan denganmu yang pasif ini?"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Kali ini tiga bilah pedang langsung menancap di jantung Gaara.

Memang benar ucapan Kankuro barusan, hampir setiap hari Ino dikelilingi pria-pria tampan di dunia modelingnya, tak dia pungkiri kalau dia merasa cemburu setiap kali dia melihat foto hasil pemotretan Ino di majalah yang menampilkan Ino yang sedang berpelukan dengan partnernya atau bergendengan mesra dengan model pria lain. Tapi demi harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung fuji tingkat 3 bonus 2, Gaara tak pernah melancarkan protes atau mengungkapkan kecemburuannya secara langsung pada Ino dan itu membuat Ino menyimpulkan kalau Gaara tak begitu perduli dengan kegiatan modelingnya sehingga dia merasa lebih bebas berpose di depan kamera dengan partner prianya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mencintainya tidak sih? Aku kasihan pada Ino, dia benar-benar perhatian padamu sedangkan kau begitu cuek dan pasif seolah tidak terlalu perduli dengan keberadaanya meskipun pada kenyataannya kau tidak menolak keberadaannya dan menerima apapun yang dia lakukan padamu." Kankuro mengulum potongan es loly terakhirnya dan mulai memain-mainkan stik es krimnya sambil melirik ekspresi Gaara setelah ucapannya barusan.

Gaara menunduk sambil masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku mencintainya." Lirih Gaara yang hampir tak terdengar namun cukup jelas di telinga Kankuro.

"Katakan itu padanya, jangan padaku!" kata Kankuro setelah menelan lelehan es krim dalam mulutnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Ino, iya kan?" tanya Kankuro sambil masih memain-mainkan stik es krimnya, dan dia mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan singkat dari adiknya yang dia akui tampan itu.

"Sungguh malang sekali nasib Ino-chan!" Kankuro berekspresi seolah sedang menangis meratapi nasib Ino yang malang karena sikap adiknya yang sudah kelewatan menurutnya.

"Akan kukatakan padanya jika dia pulang nanti!" kata Gaara yang akhirnya menyerah dengan segala sindiran yang dilontarkan Kankuro padanya.

"Hn? Kalau dia pulang? Bagaimana kalau saat dia pulang nanti dia sudah punya pacar lain dan ironisnya dia menemuimu hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja hn?" Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kankuro dengan wajah shock, terlintas olehnya bayangan dimana Ino datang padanya dengan menggandeng pria bernama Hidan yang menjadi partner modelnya saat ini dan mengatakan salam perpisahan padanya dengan wajah gembira.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepiskan bayangan mengerikan itu dari benaknya.

"Dia tidak akan…"

"Kau tahu seberapa cantiknya Ino itu kan?" potong Kankuro sebelum Gaara mengungkapkan asumsinya, Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar pertanyaan Kankuro. Tentu saja dia tahu dengan sangat jelas seberapa cantik gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa populernya dia?" tanya Kankuro lagi, dan Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa kau juga tahu seberapa banyak fans prianya di luar sana?" Gaara semakin terpojok dengan pertanyaan Kankuro dan lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga tahu seberapa banyak model dan artis pria yang mengelilinginya kan?" Kankuro semakin gencar memojokkan adiknya itu, dan anggukan Gaara terlihat semakin lemah di setiap pertanyaan baru yang Kankuro lontarkan padanya.

"Kau juga tahu…"

"Okay! OKAY! Aku akan mengiriminya email sekarang!" akhirnya Gaara menyerah sebelum dia mendengar lagi pertanyaan Kankuro yang jelas akan membuatnya semakin terpojok, dan seringai lebar pun tersungging di bibir Kankuro saat melihat Gaara mulai mengetikkan Sesuatu di ponselnya.

Di tempat Ino

Ino berjenggit sekilas saat mendengar nada pesan di ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung membuka ponsel lipatnya dan melihat satu pesan masuk di layar ponsel berwarna ungu itu, Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya kemudian langsung membuka pesan yang masuk di dalamnya.

Pesan itu hanya berisi kata-kata singkat yang bermakna dalam bagi Ino yang memang tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan kiriman email lebih dulu dari yang bersangkutan, biasanya memang Ino yang selalu berinisiatif mengirimi pesan lebih dulu dan berlanjut menjadi obrolan panjang keduanya melalui email.

"I miss you."

Itulah kata singkat yang tertera di layar ponsel Ino, pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Gaara untuknya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertukar email dengan pemuda itu, bukannya dia tidak mau tapi dia memang tidak sempat mengirim email untuk kekasihnya itu karena kegiatannya ternyata cukup padat bahkan tak ada waktu baginya untuk sekedar mengirim email untuk Gaara.

"I miss you too Gaara-kun."

Ino menekan tombol send setelah mengetikkan balasan untuk Gaara.

Gaara langsung membuka email yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya dan membaca balasan singkat dari Ino yang membuat perasaannya lega. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu senang mendapatkan email balasan dari kekasihnya itu dia bahkan sampai mencium layar ponselnya dengan hikmat seolah ponsel itu adalah Ino.

"Lakukan hal itu pada Ino, jangan pada ponselmu!" celetuk Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin plus bonus death glare andalannya yang tak kalah dari death glare para Uchiha.

=Speak Out!=

Hari H festival Kuil Mikage.

Gaara tahu Ino tak mungkin bisa datang bersamanya ke acara itu, dia tahu betul kalau kekasihnya itu mungkin saja masih berpose di depan kamera dengan partnernya yang bernama Hidan, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kuil Mikage di mana festival berlangsung. Pemuda itu mengenakan yukata merah marunnya dan berjalan sendirian di tengah orang-orang yang berdatangan mengunjungi festival itu, tak diperdulikannya lirikan dan tawa centil para gadis yang dia lewati di acara itu, dia hanya tetap berjalan melewati stand-stand di samping kanan kirinya yang penuh pengunjung dia bahkan tidak berinisiatif untuk berhenti sejenak di salah satu stand untuk sekedar melihat-lihat, tak jarang juga dia mendapati teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang juga menjadi pengunjung festival itu termasuk Naruto dan Sakura, Neji dan Hinata, Lee dan Tenten, bahkan Kiba juga membawa Akamaru bersamanya, ada juga Choji yang selalu berhenti di setiap stand makanan untuk mencicipi makanan yang di jual di festival itu, namun Gaara juga tak berniat untuk berhambur dengan teman sekolahnya dan melewatkan malam festival bersama mereka karena sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menikmati festival.

Gaara berjalan terus hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah keluar dari area festival dan berakhir di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar penuh di belakang Kuil Mikage, tempat itu terlihat sepi namun tak luput dari dekorasi festival yang memajang lampion-lampion khas Kuil Mikage di setiap sudut Kuil bahkan di halaman belakang sekalipun.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang kelam namun dari posisinya berdiri, bintang-bintang terlihat begitu jelas bagaikan hamparan kristal langit yang menghiasi kelamnya langit malam. Gaara membulatkan kedua mata jadenya ketika melihat segaris cahaya melintas di langit malam.

Bintang jatuh.

Benak Gaara mengingat ucapan Ino tentang bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, namun pemuda itu tentu tidak mau percaya dengan mitos semacam itu, dia bukanlah seorang gadis melankolis yang percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu namun etah kenapa bibirnya menggumamkan ucapan yang mirip dengan permintaan setelah melihat segaris cahaya putih yang dia lihat sekilas tadi.

"Aitakatta!" gumam Gaara yang tersamarkan oleh hembusan angin dan suara gemerisik kelopak sakura yang bergesekan saat angin menerpa mereka.

Gaara terpaku saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di tubuhnya dari belakang, dia berharap kalau itu bukan Sadako, Hone Onna atau semacamnya mengingat saat ini dia berda di tempat yang sepi dan cukup gelap, bukannya dia takut atau apa, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sampai bertemu dengan makhluk semacam itu dan hasilnya dia hanya terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan saat tangan mungil dan pucat itu naik meraba dada bidangnya.

"Tadaima Gaara-kun!" kali ini Gaara tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya, suara seorang gadis yang sangat dia rindukan walau baru tiga hari mereka berpisah.

"Ino?" lirih Gaara yang masih agak ragu.

"Tentu saja ini aku!" jawab Ino sambil masih memainkan jemarinya di dada Gaara, namun Gaara langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis yang baru saja memeluknya itu dan memang benar dia Ino, kekasihnya yang dia rindukan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan kimono hijaunya yang bermotif rumpun bambu dengan beberapa kupu-kupu ageha di setiap sudutnya.

"Kau jahat sekali tidak mengajakku ke sini dan malah datang sendirian!" Ino berekspresi seolah sedang marah pada Gaara.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pulang hari ini?" tanya Gaara sambil merangkum pipi Ino, membuat gadis itu menatap bingung pada kekasihnya yang menjadi lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Gaara-kun? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat aneh!" kata Ino sambil memeriksa dahi Gaara siapa tahu pemuda itu demam, namun dia mendapati suhu tubuh Gaara normal sama sepertinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lirih Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang terasa kecil di genggamannya.

"Ino, aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Ino…aku…mencintaimu." Kata Gaara lembut sambil menatap lekat ke dalam aquamarine Ino.

Ino sempat terhenyak mendengar ucapan Gaara, tak pernah dia berbikir kalau Gaara akan mengatakan kata cinta padanya namun akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Gaara dengan sama lembutnya.

"Aku tahu Gaara-kun." Lirih Ino yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh angin malam.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap kesempurnaan pasangan mereka sebelum kemudian mulai mendekatkan diri dan menghapus jarak mereka dengan ciuman lembut yang merupakan ciuman pertama sejak mereka mulai berhubungan.

Gaara baru tahu rasanya ciuman ternyata begitu lembut dan manis sehingga dia seolah bisa melupakan bumi tempatnya berpijak, mungkin dia kan merasa ketagihan dengan kegiatan itu setelah malam ciuman pertama mereka itu, dan mungkin saja dia akan lebih bisa mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan mulai sekarang atau mungkin dia akan jujur dengan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya melalui tindakan seperti ciuman dan semacamnya.

Salahkan orang-orang yang selalu mengkritiknya soal minim ekspresi dan minim responnya jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Ino karena dirinya mulai terbuka dan mulai melepaskan apa yang selalu dia tahan selama ini.

Salahkan mereka yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk lebih jujur dan lebih aktiv sebagai pria jika suatu saat kelian menemukan Ino dalam keadaan yang mungkin tidak seaktiv biasanya karena kegiatannya dengan Gaara malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Hyaaaah selesai deh fic ini

Gomen kalo kelewat singkat karena memang ini hanya mengangkat tema yang sangat sederhana hihihi…

Nah minna-san, sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ya! Jangan lupa lho! *wink

*Salam Cute*


End file.
